


I'm going to record this, Regis

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, I'll die for them, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Regis your name is too long... it's the only long thing you have?, So stay tuned, Young Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Young Vesemir, almost sure I'll draw them doing kinky stuff, look this's my first second work on a new ship!, they're my comfort ship you honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: Hi, I'm in love with the rarest rare Witcher ship ever so I'm going to draw them until the end of the time.Inspired by Wrenalynn work! To be honest, this is the understatement of the year, they're the progenitor of the Vesemir/Regis ship.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Vesemir
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lover, Hunter, Friend and Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750613) by [Wrenalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenalynn/pseuds/Wrenalynn). 



Vesemir could appear annoyed with Regis, but at the end both of them know Vesemir is going to say yes to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw something soft but ehm Regis asked me to put some spice in it lol


End file.
